


Titanium

by Pixie (magnetgirl)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/Pixie
Summary: a tribute to Admiral Cornwell and her legion of fans





	Titanium

**Title:** Titanium   
**Artist:** David Guetta (ft. Sia)  
**Fandom:**   _Star Trek: Discovery_  
**Character:** Admiral Katrina Cornwell 

**Text:** (list of contributors [here on tumblr](http://pixiedane.tumblr.com/post/168650489393/title-titanium-artist-david-guetta-ft-sia))

#i love her  
#and I love that one of the most badass admirals in starfleet history was a counselor

I’m ready for Admiral Katrina Cornwell to own my entire soul, thank you lord, amen

I would die for her  
#admiral cornwell #dsc

#all consuming love for admiral cornwell 

#because i love her too much

#YES I LOVE HER #Kat Cornwell

I love having another lady Admiral to adore

#katrina cornwell #admiral of my heart

#yes good #i love her so much #:):):)

How can I be so in love with a character who’s had about 10 minutes of screen time??

#i love her #katrina cornwell #admiral cornwell

#I LOVE HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! #kat cornwell

#i love her #katrina cornwell 

#i love her so much <3 #katrina cornwell

#slay #all consuming love for admiral cornwell

* * *

I pledge full allegiance to vice admiral Katrina Cornwell. I will faithfully observe her command and fulfill my duties with devotion and conscience to deliver. I pledge my blood and honor to her name until my death. 

* * *

At this point my emotional investment in this character is through the roof and I just need her to 1) survive 2) RETAIN HER AGENCY

#YOU WONT LET HER BE DEAD #OKAY #YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME

#she just better be alive

#where can i volunteer to die in her place  
#and by her i mean my Woman Katrina Cornwell #she better survived

#GIVE HER BACK TO ME

You are not fooling me You are not taking her  
#star trek discovery #star trek disco spoilers #she lives

#please still be alive

#you will not take her from me

pls pls pls pls pls universe i am begging you

#please don’t let cornwell be dead

#if she is dead for real istg

#ilu admiral kat #yes she’s a survivor even if she doesn’t survive

#please survive the klingons my bamf counselor admiral

#note: she’d better not actually be dead #i will make someone pay #kat cornwell

#i have an unhealthy attachment #you will not take her from me

#i hope cornwell looking v dead was all part of their escape plan

#i was so worried for her #she’s a tough cookie tho

The number one thing Slytherins are best at is surviving. They bide their  
time, but backed into a corner will roar, claw, and bite. Kat is a survivor.

* * *

(screams)  
(screams)

ok so Admiral Cornwell is actually a badass

* * *

The first song of any Katrina Cornwell playlist should be Titanium.

* * *

“That which does not kill us makes us stronger.” -Friedrich Nietzsche  
#admkatcornwell #bamf #survivor #discovery #star trek discovery

* * *

Okay but I hope we all can agree Admiral Cornwell, freshly back from the death, with a possible spinal cord injury, singlehandedly fighting against two Klingons, while proceeding to help Ash through his PTSD attack was one of the most badass things on the show

Admiral Katrina Cornwell is amazing and badass and I would die for her

#star trek discovery #what a badass

#admkatcornwell #bamf #survivor

Admiral Cornwell claimed full BAMF status tonight.

#she did nothing wrong #cornwell

#nothing but respect for admiral cornwell on this blog

Cornwell is the MVP of that mission. 

* * *

I really, really, really want more of her in the second half of the season, she is absolutely a supreme and glorious badass.

#could not agree more #admkatcornwell #katrina cornwell  
#kickin ass and takin names

#my bamf counselor admiral

katrina is incredible and i will fight anyone who means her harm (including l’rell)

_ You shoot me down, but I won't fall. _

She is a fierce bitch and I love her. She's the older sister I never had.

#katrina cornwell #aka me right now

#my queen

My headcannon for Admiral Cornwell's time in Klingon captivity is that she went full Linda Hamilton in Terminator 2, doing a bazillion push ups and sit ups, all while planning an intricate escape plan. Then she spent the rest of the time thinking up 325 different ways of exacting vengeance on Lorca and maybe did some yoga.  
#Admiral Cornwell #is a badass #make no mistake about that #star trek discovery

#team cornwell

#I mean a Klingon roared at her and she ROARED BACK

#and also did i really need ANOTHER badass middle aged lady to worship? #(the answer is yes apparently)

* * *

KATRINA CORNWELL  
TITANIUM

for the admiral and her legion of fans

* * *

**Lyrics:**

Cut me down  
But it's you who has further to fall  
Ghost town, haunted love

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
Ricochet, you take your aim  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall  
I am titanium, I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun  
Firing at the ones who run  
Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium  
I am titanium


End file.
